Not applicable to this application.
Not applicable to this application.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bag accessories and more specifically it relates to an article shape maintenance system for maintaining the shape of a bag article during storage and non-use thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shape maintenance systems for bags that are to be stored or in non-use for extended periods of time have been in use for years. A typical system utilized to maintain the shape of bags is the usage of tissue paper forced into the interior of the bag. Tissue paper is messy and does not fill all areas of the bag. Another problem with tissue paper is that it may settle into a single location within the interior of the bag thereby exposing the remainder of the bag to be deformed.
Examples of patented devices which may be related to the present invention include U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,319 to Jantzen; U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,095 to Glembocki et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,840 to Sly; U.S. Pat. No. 2,722,350 to Kleutgen; U.S. Pat. No. 3,041,643 to Struble; U.S. Pat. No. 4,497,080 to Inspector; U.S. Pat. No. 5,446,936 to Barger; U.S. Pat. No. 221,498 to Goldberg; and U.S. Pat. No. 258,699 to McPherson.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for maintaining the shape of a bag article during storage and non-use thereof. Conventional articles, such as hand bags and shoulder bags, do not maintain their shape during storage or non-use thereof.
In these respects, the article shape maintenance system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maintaining the shape of a bag article during storage and non-use thereof.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of bag inserts now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new article shape maintenance system construction wherein the same can be utilized for maintaining the shape of a bag article during storage and non-use thereof.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new article shape maintenance system that has many of the advantages of the bag inserts mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new article shape maintenance system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art bag inserts, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a filler member, and a covering surrounding the filler member. The covering is comprised of a cloth material. The filler member is comprised of a resilient material such as foam rubber or polyester fiber. The filler member preferably includes a sachet containing a scented material. The filler member preferably includes silica gel or related material for absorbing moisture from within the bag.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an article shape maintenance system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide an article shape maintenance system for maintaining the shape of a bag article during storage and non-use thereof.
Another object is to provide an article shape maintenance system that may be utilized within various types of bags such as but not limited to hand bags, shoulder bags, purses, book bags, gym bags and the like.
An additional object is to provide an article shape maintenance system that may be easily inserted and removed from within a bag.
A further object is to provide an article shape maintenance system that extends the appearance and useful life of an article.
Another object is to provide an article shape maintenance system that reduces damage to an article.
A further object is to provide an article shape maintenance system that reduces odors and mildew.
Another object is to provide an article shape maintenance system that is aesthetically pleasing.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.